<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four friends. Two couples by Xandertheman50000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469549">Four friends. Two couples</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandertheman50000/pseuds/Xandertheman50000'>Xandertheman50000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandertheman50000/pseuds/Xandertheman50000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliza "Ash" Cohen/Jordan "Thermite" Trace, Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Taina "Caveira" Pereira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jordan took the windy roads to his dad’s old cabin. “Are you sure you remember we’re to go” Eliza ask “yes I stayed here when I was kid at least 100 times” Jordan replied “whatever” she said as she rolled her eyes. As they pull up to the cabin Jordan says “here me are” “wow it is much bigger then I thought” Eliza commented. “It’s two story’s yeah 3 bedroom 2 bathroom living room and kitchen. Oh and I almost forgot there is a lake in the back” Jordan informed her “I am impressed Jordan” Eliza said “we should set up before Gusteva and Taina show up” he said “yeah that’s not that bad of a idea”. They got there bags with there clothes in in them. They mad there way into the cabin dusted off some stuff and Jordan mad sure they still had power luckily they did. They got done in about a hour Jordan then got a text from Gusteva saying it will be an hour before they get there. “Well we got an hour to are selfs so what do you want to do” Jordan said “we can watch a crappie movie” she suggested “let’s do it then” as they snuggled together on the couch while looking through movie and waiting for there friends to get there</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a hour of watching Indian in the cupboard witch was Jordan’s favorite movie when he was really young. Then that herd a nock on the door “sounds like there here” Jordan said. He got up and went to the door and seen Gusteva and Taina holding there bags “hi come in” Jordan told them as they walked in “wow” said Taina “that’s what I said” Eliza said “what you guys watching” ask Gusteva. “Indian in the cupboard” Jordan answered “what’s is it about” Gusteva question as Jordan and Gusteva were talking about the movie. Eliza and Taina was talking about when Jordan when he was little Taina laughed and said “so his mom would have to play on repeat” “yep” Eliza told while laughing. “What’s got you two to giggling” Jordan said “oh just that’s you would watch this on repeat” said Taina. Gusteva laughed behind Jordan then Jordan said “well to be fair I was like 5 so” they all laughed after that. Jordan look out the window and said “it is getting late let’s hit the hey” “yeah” said Gusteva then Gusteva said “quick question were are we going to sleep” “oh down the hall second room on the right”. “Thinks” as they took off down the hall. Jordan and Eliza made there way up stairs. To there bedroom as they walked in Jordan said “just as I remember, dusty and old” “I kind of like the look said Eliza. After that they made there way to bed and fell asleep</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>